everything messed up
by gsafallya
Summary: I wanted to write more and complete it but due to study and tuition I am not able to please forgive me. I will complete it some day and gift it to #nfu


4TH GREAT NINJA WAR (OBITO AND TEN TAILS VS SHINOBIS):-

Naruto and his team mates r fighting with obito and other side madara and kages are fighting...

Naruto to bee,"how can we defeat him if he absorb every jutsu with his rennegan !"

kakashi to naruto " don't worry we will find some way "

kurama"hey naruto I think he can absorb ninjutsu's so y don't u try to use saga jutsu"

naruto: how will I be able to control saga mode even in this bijuu mode?"

kurama : last time I didn't let that short todesaga to share his powers but I will let u use your saga mode in this situation? ﾟﾘﾒ"

naruto :let's try this ...

naruto is going to use saga mode rasengan on obito (a little tensed look on naruto's face its now or never).

Suddenly madara appeared ? ﾟﾘﾨ

naruto and others shocked ...

What happened to the kages? everyone is thinking that!

(sweating terribly )

Obito to madara ,"don't need to assist me I can handle this matter… "

madara :u will need help just wait for the moment!

each and every word went over everyone's head...

fighting is going on,10 tails caught guy and kakashi other side naruto is fighting and trying to save them but for how long?...

Naruto sensed something...

its... its ...my father and other hokages coming this way...no not only them its sasuke too

guy ,kakashi and others shocked !

hokages and sasuke joined the battle Field ...

minato to naruto ,"am I late son?..."..' nope u r just in time ,dad' ,naruto replied .

Madara I was just waiting for this time hahahahaha'

obito :so what's our next move madara..

madara :SUMMON ...

Madara summoned and huge gate ...gate is opening a dark mist is coming inside of it ...

everyone is just staring at it...

gate stopped opening suddenly...

obito :...

madara:...

others:...

madara kicked the door and it started to open again..

the gate opened with a bright light ...some shadows are coming from inside ...

.

.

a huge green monster like thing came first (abomination)..then the great god Loki...then came out the evil Doom ...with Loki an army of frost giants also appeared...

everyone speechless...

.

.

.

madara:hahaha I have been waiting for this day for a long time hahaha

now the world will know who uchiha madara is.!

all the kage's realized that they r not from the world they know ...may be from deferent dimension and they r all under his genjutsu ...

battle starts sakura and the others r busy with the frost giants?

guy and naruto is fighting with abomination guy and kakashi and bee is fighting with doom Loki is following madara's order and giving everyone a hard time ...There there madara and hashirama is fighting ...other kages r busy with Loki ...

good vs evil ...light vs dark...but the darkness is consuming the light good is losing we all shinobi's r losing...

FROM THE HEADQUARTERS:-

SHIKAMARU'S FATHER: Everyone if madara can open a portal to another dimension then may be we can too...

Shikamaru:-but even if we do this whom will we call ?we don't know anyone there ...

shika's father:if they r the villeins of their world that means heroes also exist there ...may be we can ask help from them...

shikamaru: uuuggghhh ok but how we will be able to open the portal ?

4th hokage : may be if me and 2nd hokage combine there spacetime jutsu may be we will be able to open the portal but not for long...we must send someone to convince the others dimension heroes...

naruto: I will go there (shouting )

kakashi:ha only naruto may be able to convince them!

Minato to tobirama ,"are you ready"

tobirama : guess we don't have any other choice

4th and 2nd hokage r combining there jutsu ...A small black hole like thing appeared...

tobirama: its ready,narutooo

naruto jumped in to the black hole like thing ..

OUR EARTH ( AVENGERS HEADQUARTER)...:-

Naruto talking to kyubi ,"where the hell am I?..."

kyubi: oohh its the another world !

(Naruto suspected as an intruder )

Thor :who r u mortal ?

"I am naruto from anime world ", Naruto replied ...

Thor: why r u here anime guy ... are u here to steal something or came here to do a invasion on earth?

"aaaaaaaa well I am here to find the heroes of this earth land .."naruto said."by the way who r asking random questions to me?"? ﾟﾘﾒ


End file.
